The present invention relates to a powered playing instrument provided in the form of a skateboard, surfboard, or roller-skates powered by an electric motor(s).
Conventional skateboards and roller-skates have four wheels mount ed to the bottom surface of a bottom plate or shoe bottom thereof.
Such conventional skateboards and roller-skates are to be driven for running on the wheels by means of the leg(s) of a player who will thus be exhausted easily when playing hard. This makes a long-distance run difficult, limits the manner of play, and allows selected groups of people to be players.